


A Gift from God

by kmaclean92



Category: The Borgias (2011), justin trudeau - Fandom
Genre: Canadian, Catholic Guilt, Italian, M/M, Papal, Politics, Renaissance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmaclean92/pseuds/kmaclean92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Trudeau meets with a member of another of the world's leading families, as God's will would have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift from God

After an intense love making session with Sophie, JT hit a fat blunt of Canada’s finest and fell into a deep sleep.

He woke to the sound of church bells... He bolted upright at this unfamiliar sound, reaching for Sophie to console he, but he wasn’t in his own bed.... He wasn’t in his home and native land at all. He leapt out of bed, but found himself caught in all of the fine linens and... a nightgown clinging to his trim frame. He trashed, trying to make sense of it all and free himself from his silken prison when a voice purred from across the room.

“Hush my sweet Minister,” Cesare Borgia stood from a chair near the bed, where he had evidently been watching Justin sleep. “I prayed to God every day, he delivery me you. Finally, my praying has shown its worth.”

Justin, no longer startled by his mysterious bed clothes, pulled the gown and sheets over his exposed frame. Scanning the room around him in disbelief, he realized he was no longer in his own country. The impressive stone work of the giant bedroom he was in, the high, wood beamed ceilings he could spy past the solid wood canopy bed, from his past studying he could deduce that he was surely in a bed somewhere in Italy. But what disturbed him the most, wasn't his deliverance from his bed, his wife, his country, but from his very time period.

The man crossed the room and sat at the end of the bed. He wore a black dublet, embroidered with gold thread and pearls. It laid unbuttoned, the gauze shirt underneath laid open, exposing his broad chest. Justin felt the cape thrown over the man's shoulder brush his legs as he turned to face him. "Welcome, Justin Trudeau." The man reached out his hand. "I'm Cardinal Cesare Borgia, I welcome you to Rome." Justin took his hand and shook it firmly, confused, but intrigued by this, most imminent of guests.

"To what do I owe this welcome?" Justin asked, sitting up taller in bed, pulling the duvet as he moved. Cesare observed this and stood.

"This and all your questions will be answered shortly. For now, I laid out some clothes for you in the attached chamber, please dress and I'll have your servants escort you to the dining room for lunch." With this, Cesare Borgia left the room, but not without a glance over his shoulder of the future Canadian Prime Minister in one of his beds.  _A sweet sight I look forward to savouring tonight,_ He thought to himself, feeling a stirring in his pants at the thought.

Justin untangled himself from the bed and stood, straightening his robe he strode into the chamber Cesare motioned to. There were several outfits laid out across a large table. He felt excitement as he examined the beautiful, rich textures of the finest garments money could afford. He settled on a red dublet with pinking details down the arms exposing the white shirt beneath, reminding him of the Canadian flag. He pulled his night gown over his head and let it fall to the floor as he grabbed the plain white linen shirt. As he did so, the sound of footsteps startled him and he grabbed at the clothes to cover his groin with. "So sorry your excellency." A young servant boy bowed and gathered his nightgown from the floor beneath him. "I didn't mean to startle you. His eminence assigned me himself to help you dress." He hastily folded the gown as he spoke and stepped back, maintaining his low bow.

Justin thought for a moment and responded, "Very well, to be honest I'm not quite sure how to put a lot of these things on." His famous warm smile caused the servant boy to blush, but he quickly gathered himself and gestured towards his under garment.

"Those first." After making sense of the undergarments and wiggling into the tight pants he had been left, the boy helped fasten all the ties on his clothing. "I'm surprised to see someone like you here." he said shyly. 

"Oh?" Justin didn't know what to say in response. He assumed this was a remark about his being from the future, sure his tattoo or haircut had given him away.

"It may not be my place to say, my Lord, but his eminence has only ever taken ladies in this chamber before." Tying the last bow on Justin's sleeve, he motioned towards an ornately framed mirror in the corner. He looked himself up and down, absent mindedly and nodded. Despite the clothes being rather tight, and clinging to his body, Justin was glad that they fit, having not been measured or fit for them at all. 

As the boy lead him through the massive halls towards the dining room, he couldn't help but think about what the boy had said. Surely it was a mistake, the other rooms were full, or Cesare meant to be discreet about his time traveling guest. Yet, at the thought of the broad chested cardinal and his history of lustful escapades, he felt something deep in him stir. Something deep, and hella gay. 

The boy showed him into not a dining room, but a large banquet hall. The long table, dressed in fine foods, candles and flowers, was only set for two. At the far head of the table, was Cesare. He stood when Justin entered, and bowed to him. The servant left the two of them, and Justin suddenly felt his skin warm under the Cardinal's gaze. "A beautiful spread, your eminence, thank you-"

"Call me Cesare." His eyes were like wild fire and skirted across Justin's body as he approached. "I hope you found the attire to your liking..." He trailed off and let out a heavy breathe. "You look superb."

"Thank you...Cesare." Just met him at the end of the table, but before he could sit, Cesare darted behind him, to pull out his chair. As he pushed his guest into the table, he leaned in behind him and buried his face in Justin's hair, just behind his left ear. 

"Justinnn..." He growled. "I've been doing God's work here for years, praying to him for one thing, do you know what that was?"

Justin's eyes fluttered closed, Cesare's warm breath on his ear was too much, his low voice made his skin crawl and his cock strain against the front of his tight pants. "I...What?" he mustered, softly.

"I prayed that God send me my equal, so that I may know what it feels like for others to be graced by my presence." He pulled back from Justin's neck, and returned to his own chair. Justin was so dumbfounded by this remark, it was all he could do to hide the erection threatening to break through his pants. "I didn't know what you would like to eat, so I had the kitchen staff prepare a little of everything for you."

"Thank you Cesare." Justin looked over the endless array of food, but could barely think of eating in such an unusual situation. "You said you asked God for your equal, did you know it would be me?" 

Cesare poured them both a glass of wine, and took a sip before he answered, "I didn't know who it would be, but I can say, I'm not disappointed." He picked up a tray of fruits and take a few on his plate, offered it to Justin. "Let us speak then, as equals, what is it that you do? Are you a ruler? I can tell by your accent that you're not from around here."

Justin pursed his lips, trying to decide how to explain himself. "Yes..." He began, unsure. "Yes. I am a ruler, of sorts, and not from around here. In fact, I believe that I was delivered to you from the future."

Cesare's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "By God! Is it true?" He inched his chair closer and hung on each of Justin's words.

"I'm the Prime Minster, or head of Government, of a country called Canada, across the ocean from Italy, some 500 years in the future. I'm not sure how our meeting came to be, but I assure you, I am fascinated and look forward to speaking with you of your many exploits." Satisfied that he has regained his cool, he took a large gulp of wine to help cool his nerves further.

"Magnificent, truly. I implore you, please help yourself to the food. We can converse while we dine"  _You'll need the energy for later,_ Cesare though, and couldn't help but feel a stirring of excitement in his loins.

***

As the meal came to a close, and they had both shared in wonder of each other, Cesare poured the rest of the wine into their cups. They toasted each of their political accomplishments, and as they finished their drinks and rest the goblets on the table, their hands touched for the first time. Cesare pulled his back, alarmed by the electricity of the touch, but Justin, looking into his eyes, caught his hand and pulled it back. "Please Cesare. If we are truly equals, and all of the stories you've told me are true, then there is one clear thing we have to do." They slowly stood, at the same time, looking into each other's eyes. The second their hands untangled, they leapt at each other. Cesare knocked Justin back, onto the table, the dishes cascading out of their way and breaking on the stone floor. Justin leaned up, against Cesare pushing him down against the table and bit fervently at his lip. Eyes still locked, the pair hungilry explored each other's mouths with urgency. Cesare gouged his erect member into Justin's inner thigh, and Justin bucked back, his prime ministreal rod straining against his carefully tied pants, throbbing tortuously. He had to do something about it, but Cesare's body was wound tightly against his. He struggled and rolled over on top of Cesare, sending the empty wine bottle to smash on the floor, followed by a bowl of olives that went rolling across the room.

Justin pulled out of the eager kiss, and Cesare sighed angrily, catching his dublet in both hands and pulling him back in. Justin used his advantageous position to push Cesare back, and took a moment to move his mount further up the Borgia's chest, so he couldn't pull him back down again, though he tried still. 

Justin moved his hands to his crotch, in hopes of freeing his throbbing cock from the restriction that was these pants. Hands shaking, he couldn't make sense of the string tying his pants clothes. Cesare quickly beat his hands away, and made quick work of them, freeing him. Justin stepped back onto the floor to loose the pants from around his hips, and free the length of his hard member. the sight of it crazed Cesare, and he reached forward and tore the red dublet of him, causing the gold buttons to rain across the floor. He quickly did the same to himself, and then together, they ripped open his pants, revealing the historical ram rod of Cesare Borgia himself. 

They launched back into another frenzied kiss, cocks rubbing together as they threw their shirts across the chairs. Justin, leaned into Cesare hard, who was still sitting on the edge of the table, and he bucked back against him. Justin began kissing and biting down Cesare's neck, to his collarbone, across his broad chest. Cesare reached forward and grasped his firm cock in his hand and they both gasped. Justin began teasing one of Cesare's nipples with his tongue, the other in between his fingers, as the Cardinal stroked him and buried his head in Justin's flowing hair, inhaling the foreign scents. Justin bit down on Cesare's nipple, making him thrust up against him. He could feel the precum from Cesare's cock against his chest, and lost interest in the small nipples of his equal. He grabbed his cock, and started mouthing down his stomach, before Cesare stood and spin him, pushing him back against the table as Cesare got to his knees.

"Mon Dieu!" Justin exclaimed as Cesare slipped the head of his throbbing cock into his mouth. He could feel Cesare chuckle at the exclamation, and the feeling was amazing. He kissed and slurped the tip, teasing around the head, and Justin threw his head back and groaned in exasperation. He weaved his fingers into Cesare's flowing curls and tried to gently thrust into his mouth, but a hand held his pelvis firm against the table. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Cesare slowly bobbed his head taking him in deeper and deeper every time, until the full length of Justin's hard cock was sheathed by his mouth and throat. He slowly worked back and forth, taking the length of him in his mouth each time, as Justin moaned along, in time. Reaching a hand up to cup his balls, he slowly began stroking them with his thumb as his lips ran over the cock, sucked as he drew back each time a little more firmly. Finally, he removed his hand from Justin's hip, needing to touch his aching member. Justin Immediately started thrusting, Cesare's head still in his hands. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he was face fucking Cesare Borgia, who he had studied in European history so many years ago... or, rather, years in the future?? The feeling of Cesare's tongue flicking over the tip of his dick was enough to bring him back to the moment. His breathing ragged, he continued his rhythm, thrusting into Cesare's soft mouth as he rolled his balls in his hand. Close to coming, The Prime Minister's thrusts became jerks and his hands grasps tightly, pulling Cesare's hair. Cesare looked up suddenly and they locked eyes, and it was enough to send Justin over the edge. He sent one load down Cesare's throat before pulling out mid stream, pulling his head back by the hair, to cover his mouth and cheeks. 

"You little-" Cesare leapt on top of him, dick in one hand, and grabbed the back of the Prime Minister's head forcing him into a rough kiss, to clean the mess he'd made. Kissing clean his lips, Justin took Cesare's face in his hands and tenderly whipped his cheeks with one of their discarded shirts before pulling him in for another passionate kiss. But tenderness wasn't on Cesare's mind yet. He grabbed Justin by the hair at the nape of his neck, and force him to bend over the table, exposing his tight, toned ass. He spit in his hand and rubbed two fingers over Justin's Canadian rosebud, making his shudder in lust. He slowly worked one finger into his hole, but Justin pushed back eagerly, taking two, three fingers with ease. Cesare stood and pressed his manhood against Justin's back entrance, and began to push.

As the tip of his cock pressed inside of the future Canadian leader, they both gave out a cry. Justin leaned back again, urgently wanting the whole of the infamous Borgia Cardinal inside of him. Cesare put a shaking hand at the base of Justin's back and began working slowly into him. Each thrust found him deeper within Justin, and closer to knowing true bliss. A few more thrust and he found himself balls deep, Justin's tight ass resting against him and he shuddered. He'd never known a feeling like this before. He pulled back and thrust against Justin's perfect ass and Justin gasped, bucked up against him to stand, but Cesare pushed him back down and grabbed him by the hips, thrusting harder, harder, harder. Justin fought to thrust back, pushing dishes from the table in pure ecstasy, eyes closed, feeling entirely full of Cesare's huge, throbbing cock. The feeling, and the thought of it, Justin was hard again already. He moved his hand over his cock and pulled with every thrust. He had never known sex to be this good, even when he was high as fuck and let Sophie peg him. He knew, in that moment, that there was a God, and God himself had willed this to be.

Cesare's thrusts became ever more primal and Justin knew that he was losing himself to the Godly feeling that was this magical sex. Justin stood up, continuing to lean back into Cesare's thrusts and stoke his own cock, and Cesare didn't push him back down this time, but wrapped his arms around his chest and began kissing him on the neck. Their thrusts became hard and fast and Cesare bit into Justin's neck, they both yelled and came together, crumpling onto the table in front of them, no longer able to hold their own weight. Cesare exhaled in Justin's ear, and whispered "Amen." Before they both fell asleep, spent.

***

Justin awoke with a start, no church bells, no strange bed clothes. "You okay?" Sophie mumbled, sleepily.

"Uh... Yeah." Justin breathed, heart still racing. It had all been so real, so vivid. He sat up, thinking of the dream... Cesare Borgia; strong, handsome, powerful... A dream. He stood up to get a drink of water, but could barely walk. Borgia cum leaked from his spent hole.

 

 

 


End file.
